


【卡带】Rain on Me

by LowlifeLove



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowlifeLove/pseuds/LowlifeLove
Summary: 卡带pwp，一点点水门班大三角前提性癖糟糕的卡老师和琳结婚以后的故事婚内出轨，三观不正，很雷很怪，慎入
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 18





	【卡带】Rain on Me

卡卡西在便利店遇到带土的那一天，天气已经比他们分别时暖和了不少。带土穿着一件薄外套，领口敞得很开，他站在一边等着卡卡西结账时，卡卡西看到外套里面什么都没穿。

他们还在一起的时候，即使是像现在这样较为暖和的季节带土的上衣也总是穿得很有层次感。外套、毛衣、打底衫，一件不落。裤子却只穿一条——内裤不穿，脱了外裤就能办正事。当时他总是只穿一条裤子下楼买避孕套，楼下这家便利店的避孕套，卡卡西的那个尺寸总是卖得特别快。那并不是很常见的尺寸，卡卡西自己知道，他顶着带土不动时，带土总是更难耐。太长太深了，动起来还有机会喘息，静止则是长久地占据狭窄的甬道，前后左右，一点缝隙也不留，好像那外来的器官其实是带土身体的一部分。卡卡西看了一眼柜台，显然在他搬走后这个尺寸的销量明显低于其他尺寸。带土的裤子也很薄，看得出来内裤的轮廓是让人没什么兴趣的四角，他拎着便利店提供的半透明塑料袋，袋子里有各式各样的甜品，没有避孕套。

“你把什么落下了？”

“你怎么还住在这里？”卡卡西反问带土，没有回答他的问题。

“我没有钱搬到其他地方啊。”带土站在卡卡西的右侧，卡卡西转头和他说话时看不见他尽毁的右半边脸。“而且如果我搬走了，现在就没人来给你找落下的东西了。”

那确实会给我造成很大的困扰。卡卡西这样想，他没有说出来。两人沉默着走到带土的住处——曾经是他们两人共同的住处。“你和琳最近还好吗？”这个问题似乎有些突兀，但卡卡西清楚这个问题在此时情此景问出来绝对合理。野原琳，他们共同的小学同学，曾经是他们分开的理由，如今又成为他们分开后再见面的理由。

“你觉得呢？”

类似的问题带土也问过琳，就在不久前，“你和卡卡西最近还好吗”，琳说很好，谢谢带土。对于这种问题，这样的回答无疑是得体的。然而就他们之间的关系而言这样的回答则得体过头了。琳仍然可以在天气转暖时穿着露出大片锁骨的开衫出门——卡卡西为此做出了多大的让步，带土猜她大概一无所知。

不过没关系，琳永远都不必知道，因为他会尽自己的最大努力替她排忧解难。如果琳想要的是一个可以成为好丈夫的卡卡西，那么他就还她一个可以成为好丈夫的卡卡西。

“你的东西我都没有丢，全部收好放到衣柜里了。你自己找找看吧。”

“你帮我找吧，你帮我找会快一点。”

“是什么？”

“《亲热天堂》，具体哪卷我忘记了，总之是我以前常看的那本。”

衣柜很大，然而毕竟要塞两个人的东西，卡卡西搬走后才宽敞了不少。带土像是根本不懂得利用空间——或者他就算懂他也没有更多东西去填满多出来的空间，卡卡西留下的那几件衣服被带土挂在衣架上整整齐齐地一字排开，卡卡西离开后多出来的空间又被带土用卡卡西的东西占满。带土跪在地上，膝盖与手掌着地，上半身探进衣柜里去翻找那几个装满小物件的箱子。他记得他把卡卡西的书和卡卡西常常会用在他身上的玩具都放在一个箱子里，那个箱子被他放到衣柜的最里面。

带土知道卡卡西站在自己身后，他没有主动邀请卡卡西坐下，虽然这里目前是带土的住处但卡卡西以前也是这里的主人，卡卡西累了的话自己会找地方坐。带土不必回头也能知道他坐下来了。比如现在他就知道，腰部隔着两层布料——自己的上衣布料、卡卡西的裤子布料——传来熟悉的温度。卡卡西站累了，他坐下，就坐在带土微微下塌的腰上。

“找到了吗？”

“……找到了。是这本吧。”带土把书递给卡卡西，卡卡西随意翻阅了一下，书页哗啦啦地响动，接着他捏住书本的一角重重地抽上带土的屁股。“不是这本。你忘了吗？我最常看的那本。”卡卡西翘起二郎腿，手肘撑着大腿，手掌托腮，另一只手拿着书时轻时重地拍打带土的屁股，像是在催促一匹马。“书会不会被那些东西压住了，”那些东西指的是跳蛋、麻绳、皮鞭、假阴茎、润滑剂，“你把它们都拿出来，说不定就找到了。”

带土一样一样地把那些东西拿出来，放在卡卡西可以够到的位置。他流汗了，手心里的汗水沾到了润滑剂的瓶身。卡卡西不再用书拍打带土的屁股，他张开手掌，抚平了臀部裤子的皱褶。他感受到带土的臀肌在收缩。卡卡西没有把带土的裤子脱掉，当布料变得服帖了，他打开润滑剂，直接倒在带土的裤子上。深色蔓延开来，看起来就像是失禁。

“现在找到了吗？”

“没……找不到了。”

“这样啊。”润滑剂不断地流淌，带土的股间已经是一片黏腻。“那你要补偿我咯。”

带土的阴茎并不逊色，硬度和直径甚至算得上优越。只是形状太呆了，龟头浑圆，茎身笔直，因此给人技术糟糕的印象。相比起带土，卡卡西的阴茎则不是单纯的阴茎，而是真正可以称得上“性器”，可以在性事中发挥出极大作用的器官，形状优美，有起伏和棱角，像某种精妙细致的仪器，专门用来让人欲仙欲死。事实上卡卡西这个人本身就叫人欲仙欲死，包括他那些糟糕的性癖。

至少对带土来说是这样。琳爱着卡卡西，带土从不怀疑这一点。就算只爱卡卡西好的那一面也是爱，因为卡卡西只向琳展示过好的那一面。这样就够了，琳是完美无缺的，完美无缺的琳应该享受的是卡卡西的温柔。自己已经残破不堪了，卡卡西糟糕的地方留给自己正好。

带土脱掉了沾满润滑剂的裤子。润滑剂只弄湿了屁股表面的皮肤，里面依然艰涩，带土得自己再认真扩张一次。卡卡西没有让他专注于扩张。“帮我舔一舔吧。”带土想，其实在插入之前的口交也算扩张的一部分。他舔湿了龟头，接着用嘴唇吮吸茎身，整个过程并无什么特殊技巧可言。卡卡西很受用，他喜欢狗，狗舔人的方式很简单，但被舔的人还是会很舒服。带土两只手都在自己后面鼓捣，一只手扒开屁股另一只手伸进去扩张，他没有手可以握着卡卡西的性器了。他想整根含进嘴里，这样吃起来会方便一些，卡卡西却突然起了坏心。他扶着肉柱在带土的嘴边画圈，带土即将要吃到时又把它移开，不会移得太远，范围始终在带土可以轻易够到的地方，卡卡西却一直不让他真正如愿。带土被戏弄了几个来回，最后一脸哀怨地抬起头来看着卡卡西，眼睛湿漉漉的，好像真的是一只迟迟等不到主人抚摸的大狗。“真下流啊。”卡卡西梳理着带土的头发，修长的手指挑起发梢，用的是给狗狗顺毛的温柔手法。

“……对不起。”带土本想说这话你可不要对琳说，但他突然不想在这种时候提到琳了，话说出口就变成了道歉。是在为什么道歉呢？是在为自己的下流道歉吗？还是为此时想要短暂地独占卡卡西的心情向琳道歉？

穴口还是紧闭着，但内部已经非常湿滑柔软了。龟头撑开穴口，肌肉就好像有意识一般开始收缩，它知道这个侵略者会把男人变得不像男人，它不断挤压着弯曲的茎身试图避免阴茎完全进入甬道——然而这都是徒劳的，此时负隅顽抗的肌肉最终也必然会屈服于快感。当阴囊紧贴臀部，带土忍不住攥紧了床单。静止的时候是最难耐的，身体里同时存在着两个搏动的器官——心脏和阴茎。这样满满胀胀的感觉他已经有一段时间没有体会。

卡卡西总是不会主动，每次都是带土先受不了。带土仰躺着，以这种姿势主动简直就像个不知廉耻的妓女。带土不是妓女，他是男人，比卡卡西都高一厘米，身上还布满了结实的肌肉。只要开口拜托卡卡西，卡卡西就不会再难为他了，他知道的，以前都是这样，只要开口叫卡卡西的名字卡卡西就会饶过他。外面不知何时下起了雨，雨不大，薄薄的雨幕刚好使两人与世界隔绝，再也没有人可以发现这场背德的交媾。

带土和琳上次见面的那一天也下了雨。

他松开床单，手臂挡住眼睛，然后拱起腰部，臀肌用力，摇晃屁股，像一个饥渴的妓女那样动了起来。胀痛渐渐被削弱，取而代之的是酥软和麻痒，只要动得再快一点就会更舒服，但带土已经不想更舒服了。只要卡卡西舒服了就可以。他猜自己前面已经漏出了不少前列腺液。他看不到自己此时的姿态，而卡卡西将他一览无余。带土现在是什么样的呢？一个车祸过后毁了容的男人，不是妓女，是男人，男人因为被抽插而像妓女那样出水，男人比最廉价的妓女还要淫乱百倍。

右眼是义眼，右臂是义肢，虽然并不影响日常生活，但带土再也不是不可替代的了。他能做到的事有其他人比他做得更好。然而现在他竟然在难以克服的羞耻中感受到了说不清楚的、隐秘的满足——至少作为泄欲工具，他之于卡卡西绝对是不可替代的。

卡卡西突然用脚跟卡住带土的肩膀，带土因此没法动弹，卡卡西的阴茎也死死地顶着带土体内那要命的一点。快感有如猛虎将带土撕咬，他的双眼有一瞬间的失焦，明明张着嘴巴却没法发出任何声音，过了一会儿才低喘出声，接着尾音立刻变了一个调子——卡卡西捏住了带土的乳头，捏住后再拉扯，拉扯着转圈，那一颗肉粒几乎要被拧下来。“痛……”带土抬起手来扶上卡卡西的小腿，卡卡西连裤子都没脱下。他没有力气了，因为胸前的疼痛和下方被强迫着持续接收的快感。

卡卡西一点点地加大力道。“没有乳头也无所谓吧。你不能生小孩，也就不需要用乳头来喂奶。”他又腾出左手拽住了带土的阴茎，“所以这个也可以不要了，因为这个也没用。”“唔！”带土本能地扭动着身子想要逃开卡卡西的钳制，但他所能做的最有效的抵抗也仅仅是抬高腰部。”好痛……求、求求你……”他两眼通红，看起来马上就会哭出来。这家伙以前明明是个爱哭鬼，但不知道是从什么时候开始卡卡西再也没有看到他哭。卡卡西仍然没有放手，但也没有继续用力了。“求我的话就把我的名字好好地叫出来。”

“卡卡西……卡卡西、求你、不要……不要这样对我……”

眼泪终于还是流了出来，顺着眼角渗进床单里。

雨变大了，雨点噼里啪啦地打在屋檐。卡卡西压着带土动作，带土勾着他的脖子，眼泪一旦决堤就停不下来。带土只是流泪，没有发出哭声，他凑在卡卡西耳边叫他的名字，卡卡西，卡卡西，卡卡西，在暴雨结束前，不断地叫着卡卡西的名字。

精液沿着股缝流到床单上。带土是男人，再多的精液射进去通通都会浪费。

尽管他饱满的胸部同样适合哺乳，紧实的腹部同样适合孕育。


End file.
